clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
RPF’s Empirical Expansion
On August 29th, 2019, the Rebel Penguin Federation declared war on the Elite Guardians, in a two-part post where they both declared war and released an expose on EGCP. A feud which was a few years in the making, it was surely bound to be a close one. This wasn't the case, as EGCP made it clear that they had no intention of defending against RPF. Instead, they moved from CPATG to a CPPS in which they have affiliation with, CP Brasil. The intent to "bring their size average up". It wouldn't be until September 4th, 2019, that RPF would invade EGCP's sole remaining CPATG server, their capital Fiesta. This would mark the end of a very one-sided war, with EGCP not showing up to any of the battles. Declaration To declare war, the Rebel Penguin Federation decided to make a two-part post where they not only listed their terms for the war, but explained the issues between RPF and EGCP and why tension has risen between the armies over the past months. The first post, titled "RPF Declaration of War". Here they listed their terms of no allies and no colonies, as well as a proposition to discuss a treaty at any point in the war. RPF's second post, this one titled "Exposed 'Guardians' of Club Penguin", went into more detail about the tension between the two armies. In this post, RPF would refer to instances where they believed EGCP was acting immoral towards not only the Rebel Penguin Federation, but RPF's allies as well. Response On September 3rd, 2019, Elite Guardian's leader, Cobroso would release a response to RPF's expose in a post on EGCP site. Because the expose was published by Queenieliz, the response post seemingly was aimed towards her. The post titled "Moo moo goes the cow" (reference to a tactic performed by 'Cuddle Kittens'- An army barred from CPA), details EGCP's reaction to the expose. Invasions The Rebel Penguin Federation would take advantage of being a multi-divisional army this war, as they were able to fit in two invasions a day. On Friday, August 30th they would begin by invading Bunny Hill and Snowy River. Saturday, they'd hold an invasion of Snow Shoe and Down Under. Sunday, though, RPF would only have a single invasion, this one of Outback. Monday they would resume with the double invasions, capturing both Grizzly and Parka. With Elite Guardians only having two remaining servers by Tuesday, RPF would finish off the war with one invasion on Tuesday for Slushy, and a final invasion of Fiesta on Wednesday. Conclusion By the end of the day Wednesday, Elite Guardians would appear to have no remaining servers on Club Penguin Armies: The Game. It would seem that this marked the end of the war, as the Rebel Penguin Federation expressed no desire to capture EGCP's servers on the private servers where they had land remaining. With all of RPF's invasions being ignored despite being valid, the Rebel Penguin Federation would be declared the victors of this conflict.